Waiting for the End
by gargz
Summary: Finn and Rachel after Special Education. What has become of them weeks after, and where will it led them. One-shot slight AU


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anyone or anything associated with it.**

**Summary: Takes place after Special Education. Right before the Christmas Break. Rachel decides she needs to make a change.**

**Note: After last nights episode I am so sad about Finnchel being broken up and more upset at Ryan Murphy for saying they were going to stay together. Also I believe Finn is in the wrong for breaking up with Rachel, so this wont be Rachel begging for Finn back.**

**Waiting for the End**

It's been 2 weeks since Sectionals, since Finn broke up with Rachel, since they all got together and celebrated Christmas for Brittany and things were still a mess. Finn and Rachel barely spoke to each other, barely looked at each other. Everyone could feel the tension between them, but they remained civil and left their drama out of the club.

The bell rang signaling the beginning of last period. When Finn walked into Glee he noticed everyone was already sitting down, when he looked to his left he saw Rachel sitting alone separated from the group. Her head was down and she was texting. Finn had noticed a few things since they broke up. One, when it came to Glee Rachel was always there but she remained separate from the group, he wasn't sure if it was the rest of the club separating her or her separating herself. Second he noticed that ever since Sectionals she was always texting, who he didn't know and was mostly afraid to find out.

A minute later Mr. Schue entered the class breaking Finn from his thoughts. The majority of the Glee had everyone choosing song selections and themes for some up coming classes being held. Everyone gave his or her ideas. 15 minutes remained in the class when Rachel raised her hand interrupting Mr. Schue.

"Excuse me Mr. Schue" Rachel said tensely. Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yes Rachel do you have a question about the assignments for Christmas Break?" Mr. Schue answered.

"..Actually I was wondering if I could head out a little early today?" the diva said softly. All eyes focused on Rachel as she said this, never had anyone thought Rachel would be the one to leave Glee early.

Mr. Schue was confused and a little concerned by this. "Sure Rachel, is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine. My dad's decided that we are going to be spending Christmas Break in New York this year and because it was so last minute I didn't have the appropriate time to pack and gather all the essentials for the trip" Rachel finished as she stood up to make her way out the door.

"So you're going to be missing Glee practice over break? Well then don't expect to come back and get solo's if you can't even put the team before yourself," Santana snarled at her. Rachel just rolled her eyes, "Does it really matter Santana, you and everyone else have made it quite clear that my opinions don't matter, so what does it matter if I miss a few Glee Club rehearsals."

After everyone found out that Finn and Rachel had broken up and that Rachel had kissed Puck things had gotten worse for her. Not only was she slushied again, everyone started to ignore her in Glee, well almost everyone surprisingly Quinn and Artie remained neutral when it came to her. Still being at the bottom again never felt so lonely.

Santana just rolled her eyes at Rachel, crossed her arms over her chest and leaned closer into Brittany.

"You're coming back right? You're not going to stay in New York and never come back? And then we'll be another member short and then we'll definitely have no chance at Sectionals" Artie's question stopped Rachel before she made it out of the class. Her hesitance to turn around did not go unnoticed by Mr. Schue and Finn.

A large smile plastered on her face as Rachel turned around and assured Artie that when school was back in session in January she would be back and ready to get started on the set list for Reigional's. Artie smiled back and nodded.

"Have a Merry Christmas everyone" was the last thing Rachel said before she left the classroom, a small look at Finn and she was gone. When the year started out she was so excited to finally celebrate a Christmas with her first real boyfriend, now Finn barely looked at her.

* * *

It was officially the New Year and that meant a new start, or at least what Rachel had hoped for. New York had been amazing, what she didn't tell the Glee Club was that although she would be spending Christmas in New York she was also looking at the schools. Not Julliard and NYU but High Schools that accepted talented kids and would prepare them for careers in the acting, dancing or performing art's.

She knows how dramatic it looks, she breaks up with her boyfriend and she's ready to leave the country. But it wasn't that simple, being teased and bullied all through high school is something that no one should ever have to deal with, and before Glee Club and before Finn she had really thought about transferring out, in all honesty it was going to be the plan regardless of Glee or Finn. Rachel was serious about being on Broadway and understood that in Lima Ohio the chances of getting noticed are beyond slim.

Finn had spent the majority of Christmas break playing Halo and hanging with Puck-pretty much doing nothing. Whenever the Glee kids got together to practice or to just hang out it was inevitable that Rachel's name would be brought up. Most of the time asking about Rachel's whereabouts was broadcasted for everyone to hear. But Finn knew why, they wanted to ask him, without actually asking him if he had spoken to Rachel. Truthfully he wanted to know if any of them had.

He tried calling two days after she left but she didn't pick up, in fact he called everyday after that and she never picked up. He couldn't decide if he should be upset that she was ignoring him or worried that she wasn't answering her phone.

The warning bell rings through the halls signaling the beginning of first period, and Finn finally sees her. He notices that she's changed, only a little, but it seems like a lot. She looks good he thinks, scratch that, she looks beautiful. She's wearing a long sleeve shirt with the top bottom open showing just a modest amount of her chest and a short black skirt with matching penny loafers. What he really notices is her hair. It's longer and wavy; she no longer has bangs, now their pushed to the side. She's on her phone again, this time she talking to someone on it. He wonder's who it could be. He hopes, no prays that it's not some Broadway dude, with a weird name that is charming her with his knowledge and love of being on stage.

This semester Finn and Rachel have no classes together, and he thinks its some cruel joke. Last year after they broke up he would've prayed to not have every class together. And now, now he wishes he could see her and talk to her. But he can't.

It's lunchtime and Finn is on his way to the café, when he turns the corner and sees Rachel standing by her locker. Her clothes are different; she'd been slushied again. Finn shakes his head in defeat, he'd hoped people would leave her alone, but I guess dating the star quarterback meant something.

"Hey… Welcome back" Finn stutters out as he makes his way over to Rachel. He could tell that his presences startled her, as he sees her jump slightly.

"Hey…Finn, thanks…Happy New Year" she says back, she keeps her head down, refusing to make eye contact.

Finn just nods his head. "So I tried calling you while you were away but you never picked up- I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas and see how New York was" Finn states looking down at her head.

"I apologize Finn, in my hasty exist I actually forgot my phone at home. When I got back I noticed it under my bed still plugged in to the charger. So my reason for ignoring your calls was in no way intentional." Rachel finished finally looking up at Finn.

Rachel remembers getting home from New York, being exhausted and walking into her room and hearing the beeping of her phone. When she found it and looked at the messages it read that she had 10 new voicemails each one she noted were from Finn and one from Artie surprisingly reminding her that she promised that she would come back.

After she put a load of laundry in, she sat down on her bed to listen to her voicemails. To be truthful she was nervous, when she first forgot her phone she was so upset, but after spending a couple days free of worrying if Finn would call or not she found it to be a blessing.

_First Voice Mail Message: …it's uhh…me…Finn I mean, it's me Finn. I was just calling to wish you a Merry Christmas, my mom and Burt also say hi…okay that's all._

_Fourth Voicemail Message: Hey Rach…it's me again…it's weird that you're not answering your phone. I no we broke up, but can you just call me back please. _

_Sixth Voicemail message: My mom's telling me not to worry that your not answering my calls or calling me back. She said you probably just need time. And since I'm the one who broke up with you it isn't fair that I keep calling you…I guess she's right-but please just call me back._

_Eighth Voicemail Message: Hey Rachel it's Artie I was just calling you to say Happy New Year I hope New York is awesome and that you're having a good time. Everyone misses you here-especially…Fin…umm so you promised you'd come back so I am still holding you to that. Bye Rachel_

_Tenth Voicemail Message: Hey Rach…this is the tenth time I've called you and no reply back yet. Ohh yeah-Happy New Year. All us Glee kids are at Quinn's house for a New Years party, her mom is out of town. You should see Mike right now he is drunk and dancing, and is some how still better than me. Everyone's drunk, I mean I think I am too…a little. You know yesterday morning we were all sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast and mom gets up and says that she is so happy that she has two great boys and a husband who loves her, and everyone deserves to be loved. _Finn pauses within his message, it kind of sounds like he's crying or laughing Rachel can't tell. _She's right you no, everyone deserves to be loved…I…I…miss you Rachel, so much…just please come home…please_.

The last bit of the message is cut off as Finn just repeats _please, please_ over and over, and then she knows he's not laughing, he's crying. She's crying too, because even after two weeks away from everyone just hearing him say her name makes her realize that she loves him and she always will.

"Oh…well that explains why you never called me back. So New York was good, you and your dads had a good time?" Finn asks hesitantly

"Yes, New York was wonderful. Walking around Central Park, eating great food and going to see a new Broadway show every night were definite highlights of the trip. But I should get going, I'll see you in Glee." Rachel said with a small smile as she closed her locker and made a move to leave.

"It's lunch why don't we go to the cafeteria and get something to eat, that way you can catch up with everyone." Finn asked hopeful that she would come.

"Thank you for the offer Finn, but I am going to have to decline. I missed a great deal when I was away I need to catch up. But I'll see you in Glee.

Finn just nodded his head and watched as Rachel walked away, her head down and clutching her textbooks to her chest. The rest of the day he barely sees Rachel, it's not until he walks into Glee that he sees her sitting there on her phone again.

"I've been looking for you all day. You're back!" Artie said excitedly as he wheeled himself over to Rachel and pulled her into a hug. Rachel laughed, "Yeah I'm back just like I said I would be. Artie can I inquire why you were so persistant on making sure I came back-and why you are all of a sudden acting like a friend to me?" Rachel asked slowly.

Artie just shrugged his shoulder's and leaned in to talk quietly. "I know what it's like to have your heart broken by the person you love. It sucks, especially when you go through it alone, and no one should go through it alone. And well we need you to win Regional's regardless if anyone wants to admit it or not, you're a star Rachel." Artie finished flashing a large smile a Rachel before he rolled away.

Slowly everyone started to trickle in, everyone said hi and welcome back, all asking why they hadn't seen her all day. Rachel just shrugged and said she had catching up to do. Quinn and Sam walked in together holding hands, when Quinn caught sight of Rachel she gave a small nod and made her way to the seat behind her. Once Quinn was seated she leaned down to Rachel, placed her hand on her shoulder. When Rachel turned around Quinn said softly, "Glad Broadway didn't suck you in Berry, we need you so don't think about running out on us Lima losers just yet" Quinn smiled down. Rachel smiled back and nodded her head.

"Actually please do leave. Looks like my New Years wish didn't come true" Santana said with an evil smirk. Rachel just sucked in a deep breathe.

"Look Santana I don't want to fight with you. I don't even know why you hate me so much. Just go about your own business and leave me out of it" Rachel replied back not as harsh as the Latina's remark but enough to get her point across.

Santana just smiled darkly, "Oh really so you wouldn't mind if I go for another ride with Finn?"

"Santana! Back off now! Enough of your crap" Quinn snapped. Everyone looked at Rachel when Santana made her comment and you would have to have been blind to not notice the hurt that flashed over Rachel's face and the unshed tears ready to fall down her cheeks.

Rachel took a deep breathe, "If…if..you and Finn have decided to start a relationship I have no right to stand in your way. Finn is free to do and be with whom ever he'd like." No reply was given as Mr. Schue walked into class.

After Rachel had made her comment she kept her eyes straight and focused on Mr. Schue, and tried desperately to ignore Finn's eyes on her.

The next week remained uneventful, Glee was going good everyone getting along and it all seems to be working out. Everytime Finn runs into another Glee kid in the hall they always ask if he's seen Rachel. Truthfully he hasn't, no one has. She never eats in the cafeteria, but if you really search for her you'll find her in the auditorium going over the music or in the Glee classroom talking on her phone or doing homework. Finn's starting to think she is staying away purposely.

It's Friday and Finn cannot be more excited, he has no football today after school so he can concentrate fully on Glee. Burt and Carole are going away for the weekend so that leaves the house to just him and Kurt.

Finn finished his lunch early and for some reason decided that he wanted to get as much homework done as he can so his weekend was free. As he is making his way toward the library, he sees Rachel sitting inside Mrs. Pillsbery's office. It looks like a heavy discussion, as Mrs. P hands Rachel the box of tissues, and generally looks concerned and sorry for the girl in front of her.

Finn can't see Rachel's face but he can see Mrs. P's and he can tell that something is wrong with Rachel and he desperately wants to run into her office and just ask, but he knows he can't. Five minutes later Rachel walk's out of Mrs. P's office, she doesn't notice him, she wouldn't with her head down.

When Mrs. P looks up from her paper's she sees Finn standing outside watching Rachel walk down the hall, a puzzled look on his face. Finn looks up when he feels someone watching him. He sees Mrs. P wave him inside her office.

Finn sits down and remains quiet, he's not sure what to say. Mrs. P is not sure what to say either. Ever since Rachel got back from New York she had been coming to see her everyday during her lunch to talk. The first couple of sessions Rachel wouldn't say anything specific, just talked about New York and the stuff she saw. Never anything of real importance. After three visits in a row Emma realized Rachel just wanted someone to talk to and most importantly someone to listen.

"Is…is she okay?" Finn asked quietly.

"Finn…you know I cant tell you anything that I talk about with other students, it's private." Emma explained to him.

Finn just nodded his head, "I know, I know….but just at least tell me if she is okay"

Emma took a deep breathe, in all honesty she wanted to tell Finn that Rachel wasn't okay, she is heart broken still and Santana's comment from Glee is still haunting her.

"Look Finn, Rachel is just going through some things right now. She just needs time to accept them and move on." Emma finished, hoping Finn got the hint and maybe would open up about his pain too.

"Is it because of me?" Finn asked. "Wait you're not allowed to answer that" he said. He looked up at Emma and could read on her face that it was in fact about him.

"When she was in New York I called her everyday, she never answered, now I know why, but I called her." Finn states. Emma nodes her head. "I know, she told me" Emma says back.

It's quiet again before Finn starts talking. "I don't know how much she told you about what happened with us. But she hurt me, she kissed Puck just to get revenge on me for sleeping with Santana when we weren't even dating. And I know that to me it doesn't matter, but to her it does."

"It sucks you know. She went away and I was left with all these feelings and thoughts and no one wanted to talk to me about it, and the only person I could ever talk to was Rachel, and things were bad between us. But I called anyways hoping she'd talk to me, just listen to me. I guess I never realized she needed someone to listen to her too." Finn paused again.

"I know she's insecure when it comes to me and girls like Santana, but it didn't mean anything, Santana doesn't mean anything I was just upset and jealous that she was with Jesse….I guess I wanted my revenge too." Finn stopped as he finished his last words.

He looked up at Emma who was giving him this knowing look. He finally realized that what he did with Santana was meant to hurt Rachel when she found out, much like when Rachel kissed Puck, it was meant to hurt him.

"I messed up didn't I?" Finn asked desperately

Emma shook her head. "No Finn you didn't mess up, both you and Rachel just made decisions for the wrong reason. You guys love each other so much but seemed to have forgotten that along the way. I cant tell you what to do Finn, but it seems to me that you figured out some things, and it wouldn't be a bad thing if you shared those revelations with Rachel" Emma finished.

Finn nodded his head and got up, as he made his way toward the door he turned around about to ask Mrs. P where Rachel is when she replied before he had a chance to ask.

"Try the Glee classroom, lunch is almost over so she is probably spending the last of it in there before Glee Club starts" Finn nodded and made his way out. Mrs. P was right Rachel was in there sitting by the piano looking over sheet music while texting.

"Hey…going over some song selections for Glee?" Finn asked as he walked in, startling her again.

"Uh…no…well…maybe…I dunno…just a song I like, I'm trying to rearrange it in my key. What are you doing here, Glee doesn't start for another 15 minutes?" Rachel asked confused.

"I was looking for you actually. I…saw you coming out of Mrs. P's office earlier today. I wanted to make sure you were okay" Finn finished. Rachel's head snapped up when he said he saw her talking to Emma.

"I'm fine Finn you don't have to worry about me…at least not anymore." Rachel said softly as she pulled her focus back to the sheet music.

"I know I don't have to but I do, I care about you Rachel" Finn said softly trying to get Rachel to meet his eyes. Her head popped up at his words. For a minute they remained in silence just staring at each other. Both unwilling to move, her cell phone informing her that she has a new message broke their spell.

"Who are you always texting and talking too? Did you meet someone in New York?" Finn asked teasingly but truthfully wanted to know if she had found someone else.

Rachel just laughed, "No I didn't meet anyone in New York. I'm talking to your brother"

"You're talking to Kurt? Since when are you guys friends?" Finn asked surprised by her answer.

"I don't know when we became so close, I guess during Sectional's after everything that happened I just needed someone to talk to and Kurt was there for me." Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

Rachel could feel things starting to get uncomfortable so she gathered her stuff together and told Finn she was going to go finish her work in the library and she'd see him later. He just nodded and remained quiet. It wasn't until he remembed what Mrs. P said to him that he spoke up.

"I never kissed her" Finn said suddenly. Rachel turned around confused. "What?" she asked.

"Santana. I never kissed her. When we were…doing…what we did…I never kissed her. She tried but I turned my head away. I couldn't let her kiss me, not when all I wanted to remember were your lips on mine, the way you tasted the way you felt. I couldn't let her have that so I refused to kiss her." Rachel was rooted in her spot, she really didn't want to know the details of their time together.

"After…it…was done she asked me how I felt. And I told her I felt nothing, because it didn't mean anything, because she didn't mean anything" Finn started to go on but was interrupted by Rachel.

"I cant hear this Finn, I cant know about your first time together…its…its to painful…I…I have to go…I'll see you.." Rachel stuttered out and fled from the room.

Finn didn't get a chance to finish what he wanted to say. And 5 minutes later when Glee started he realized Rachel wasn't going to be coming back.

* * *

When she made it home she rushed up to her room slammed the door and sat on her bed. She looked over at her night table and saw the one thing she wish she hadn't. The gold _FINN_ necklace lay atop her note pad that she kept beside her bed. She reached over and picked up the necklace, holding it between her fingers. Letting the weight of it register, and for the first time in a long time she allowed herself to cry. Not just cry, sob, letting out all the pain, anger and love she feels for Finn out at once.

During Glee everyone asked where Rachel was but Finn remained silent. He didn't know what to say, because he wasn't sure what happened, one-minute their talking the next she's running out the door.

Rachel spent the rest of the night in her room, sitting against her headboard. When her dad's got home they found her in the same position she's in now-and after some digging decided to just let her be.

The night was quiet and the room was dark and oddly it was comforting for Rachel. She was taken out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on her door. "Dad I told you I'm fine, I just need some time" the voice that answered didn't belong to her dad or daddy.

"Hey Rach…can I come in?" Finn ask tentively as he opened her door and stepped inside the room. The darkness was now broken up by Rachel's desk light being turned on.

He looked over at the bed to see Rachel sitting up looking at Finn with wide eyes. What knew looking into her eyes is he'd see the same thing mirrored in his. He moved slowly toward the bed and sat down moving close towards Rachel. Slowly he leaned forward and pushed her hair out of her face and ran his thumb down her jaw and across her chin.

"You skipped out on Glee today I was worried about you" Finn said softly as he trailed his hand down to hers.

"I told…I told you, you didn't have to worry about me, I'm fine" Rachel said back just as softly.

Finn nodded his head. "I know YOUR fine, the problem is, I'm not. Not even a little bit." Rachel's eyes meet Finn's and looked at him questionly.

"I don't want to hurt anymore. It takes so much more energy to be mad at you and to hurt, I just want it all to stop." Finn said as he moved closer to Rachel. He moved closer so he could have one arm leaning over her legs and around her waist while he ran his thumb over her lips and down her chin.

Rachel's breath came in short spurts as her heartbeat became faster and air became an issue.

"I know I've apologized for sleeping with Santana. But now I want to say I'm sorry because when I choose to sleep with her I did it knowing it would hurt you, and you're the last person I ever want to hurt. I realized that breaking up with you over kissing Puck wasn't right. We're both at fault for what we did, and I promise you that I will never hurt you again." Finn finished.

Rachel had her eyes closed and was breathing heavily. Two lone tears feel from her eyes. Finn leaned in closer, so that their lips were almost touching. They were so close it was like they were sharing the same air. He brushed his lips over hers, barely even touching.

"Can you forgive me Rachel?" Finn asked quietly.

Rachel remained quiet, then opened her eyes to look deeply into Finn's. He was smiling slightly and she could see the love and forgiveness in his eyes.

She slowly reached her hand up and cupped his cheek and brushed her thumb over his lips. "I forgave you a long time ago Finn" she said softly.

There were not words that needed to be spoken as their lips finally meet. This kiss was different from all the rest. It was slow and soft and absolutely perfect.

When Monday came around things were back to normal, for the most part. Finn met Rachel at her locker, he looked in to see that the crazy cat calender was put back, a picture of the two of them from the summer was back and most importantly hanging from her neck was his name-right where it belonged.

* * *

**I got a little lost toward the middle, but my general idea came out. I dont like the way the episode ended i dont think Rachel is that much at fault, at least no more then Finn is.**

**I know i'm going to get questions about Artie and Quinn being Rachel's friends but i just feel it that way. Plus her and Quinn need to be friends like last season.**

**I hope no gets offended by my 'broadway dude' jab. If you get then right on-i just dont like the guy i find him to be a total tool.**

** ~*Review Please*~ **


End file.
